


The Wild Warlock Loves

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: The Wild Warlock [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anniversary, Boyfriends, M/M, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Slice of Life, Warlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Kihyun tries to make it a memorable first anniversary and fails, but he had someone who loves him regardless.





	The Wild Warlock Loves

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing some of these short drabbles, because anything longer is a little head spacing taking up. Hope you enjoy!

Kihyun can’t clearly remember what life was like before the Song Nymph came into his life. He remembers it being pretty lonely, and feeling angry a lot of the time, but now whenever his temper rises, his boyfriend will sing to him.

This is when Kihyun feels the calmest, because it’s such a precious gift that the light of his life shares with him. And the small back rubs and fond looks which come his way every time he tries to throw a tantrum are pretty endearing too.

He remembers the first night he met him. The puzzle about his plants had been driving him nuts for weeks, especially considering Kihyun had poured over his herbology books looking for an answer to why some of his plants were growing exponentially beyond their natural growth, and others weren’t doing as well. He found now answer, so Kihyun knew they’re had to be another factor involved.

And then when upon inspection, he’d noticed the cut branches at strategic places in his Damson Bushel, he’d become a mini detective. Keeping a close eye on his garden.

That first night he’d heard the singing he’d been mesmerised, not surprisingly after later revelations, but it was magical. His boyfriend’s then voice had been parts soothing, parts healing and overall life giving. Sometimes he gets frustrated thinking about it, because how did he not guess earlier, but his boyfriend thinks he should learn to let it go.

It took a couple of times for Kihyun to be sure it was the same person breaking in and causing his plants to grow, but finally one morning, he’d awoken earlier than usual to the sounds of singing in his garden.

He’d scoffed, because what idiot breaks in and then starts singing noise.

Of course these days, he’s familiar to the constant sound of singing or rapping or humming which fills their home to the brim. Besides the magic seeped into it, Kihyun adores hearing him sing. A side benefit of the singing is that it helps Kihyun tone down his angry soul, and it’s done wonders for his stress levels.

To the outside the world, he was still Kihyun the wild, but the boy he’d met over a year ago now had changed him forever.

Kihyun was happy.

However it wasn’t to say they didn’t still bicker from time to time. His nymph tended to have a hard time tidying up after himself, which drove Kihyun mad. His boyfriend claimed he was too anal about cleaning, whilst Kihyun argued that he didn’t seem to mind living in a clean home.

In the end, they’d compromise that the nymph would tidy upstairs, and Kihyun downstairs because that’s where the majority of their life happened. Plus downstairs had Kihyun’s conservatory for all his plants which required warmer climates and no way was his boyfriend going in there. Too much risk of damaging things.

For a thief he could be pretty clumsy.

*

Tonight was special. It was exactly a year since Kihyun had saved his boyfriend from the Fae. Their anniversary and Kihyun wanted to make it special but nothing was going right.

It was infuriating.

Firstly the special exotic flowers he’d been growing to surprise the nymph with had failed to bloom and what annoyed him further, was that his only option to solve said issue was to ask his boyfriend to sing to them. Thus ruining the surprise.

In all respect, the nymph had blushed and cooed over the thoughtfulness of his little warlock (as he liked to call him, besides cute. Don’t ask.) Kihyun had tried to hide his pleased smile under a scowl. He failed, and his boyfriend, once finished singing, had pulled him in for cuddles on the sofa.

Who was Kihyun to deny the other snuggles?

Later, when he’d sent the nymph off to sing to some of the outer herb beds, he’d begun cooking a special dinner. Without magic too this time because Kihyun wanted it to be special.

However, after a slight distraction about an impending weather front, Kihyun had completely forgotten that the lasagne wouldn’t take itself out of the oven. Then when he remember about it, and dashed to the kitchen to recover said dish, he’d found a highly amused boyfriend holding his completely burnt lasagne.

Another failure, but then his sweet nymph had pressed a kiss to his forehead and informed him there was already a pizza in the oven to replace said destroyed dinner. Kihyun’s heart had swollen to twice the size.

The icing on the cake to this disastrous anniversary though, was when Kihyun went to the bedroom to pull out his anniversary gift for his love, but instead he was distracted by the one carefully placed on the bed for him in the form of a new cauldron.

The very cauldron, he’d been eyeing up at the outer realm market they’d visited last month. Kihyun had proceeded to burst into tears. This whole day had been one disaster after another, but his love hadn’t forgotten him. Kihyun was so overwhelmed with the fact that he’d finally someone who loved him and knew exactly what would make his little heart burst.

So maybe their life wasn’t perfect, nor their anniversary, but Changkyun and Kihyun fit perfectly together like two pieces of unsolvable puzzle, and Kihyun loved every moment of it.

 


End file.
